Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? Behind The Screams
by captaincartoon123
Summary: When Scooby-Doo and the gang join the cast of their favorite show, They get into a little tiff with the stars. Plus they encounter some old foes, like the Space Kook, The Ghost Clown and The Funland Robot. Plus the show's main villain is interested in the gang! Zoinks! Mystery Inc. is really in hot water this time!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Here is my new Scooby-Doo Fanfic. it is on the game Who's watching Who?. My story will correct all the continuity errors.**

* * *

Scooby-Doo turned around the TV. His best buddy, Shaggy Rogers came in with a big bowl of Popcorn. Them the rest of Mystery Inc. had recently been in the last five episodes of a show called ghost scene investigation. And The first was airing that night.

"All right, Scoob! Like you found the right channel!" said Shaggy

"Rere rare Red, Raphne and Relma?" said Scooby

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shaggy opened the door. His friends Fred Jones, Daphne and Velma Dinkley walked in.

"Has it started?" said Fred, sitting on the couch with the girls.

"Nope. It should on any minute." said Shaggy

"Reah! Rany Minute!"Scooby

Suddenly the ghost scene investigation logo appeared on scene.

"It's starting!" said Shaggy

"Rip-hee! Ree-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee!" Scooby

"Working on this show was amazing." said Daphne

"And scary! Like I can't believe we had to re-unmasked some monsters we met in the past." said Shaggy

Scooby looked back.


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 1, Part 1

**Here is Chapter 2. **

* * *

**Episode 1 - Haunted Hotel**

Mystery Inc. was at a hotel that haunted by ghouls. Ghouls they had already unmasked!

A man with brown hair and a goatee, yellow T-shirt, Red hat, brown pants and black vest.

"Welcome to a special episode of Ghost Scene Investigations!" He said "I'm producer Mace Middlemost! And today Our investigators are at the Kingston-Weathbury hotel where the ghost of Elias Kingston has been terrifying guests and staff!"

"The ghost of Elias Kingston?!" said Daphne "Jeepers, Gang! That's one of the villains we unmasked in the past! What's he doing here?"

"Tonight Our investigators will test their skills with another group of ghost debunkers, you've heard about them in the news, those teen sleuth Sensations, Mystery Inc.! And Here there are! Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake and Norville Rogers." said Mace Middlemost, pointing at Fred (With his blonde hair, White long sleeved shirt, blue collar, blue jeans and red Ascot, and brown shoes), Velma (with her short brunette hair, black glasses with blue lenses, orange long sleeved turtle neck sweater, red skirt, orange knee socks, and red shoes), Daphne (with her long red hair, purple headband, purple long sleeved shirt, purple skirt, green scarf, pink stockings and purple shoes) and Shaggy (with his messy orange hair, Green T-shirt, brown pants and black shoes).

"Like, everyone calls me Shaggy!" Said Shaggy

"Meet our team of investigators." said Mace Middlemost

"Dr. Scott O'Mulligan" he pointed to a man with black hair, black jacket, white shirt, black tie, black pants and black shoes.

"Professor Lorelei Leigh" he pointed to a woman with glasses, blonde hair, black jacket, white shirt, black tie and boots.

"Monty Caswell" he pointed to an Afro-American man with black hair in an afro dressed similar like the man and woman, except he wasn't wearing a jacket.

"And of course, their cybernetic mobile crime fighting forensics unit, Catscan!" he pointed to a black and grey robot resembling a cat, with one red optic for an eye in the center of its face and six whiskers common to a cat.

"We're big fans of your work!" said Fred

"That episode where you used carbon 14 dating to determine that the forgery was actually authentic was Genius!" said Velma.

"We just call it brilliant but we're modest." said Scott

Suddenly the camera man, a man with black hair, a grey long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, tripped and fell over.

"Blinky? What happened?" said Mace to the cameraman

"There's a dog back here." he replied, getting back his feet.

The camera panned to a brown Great Dane with a blue collar. It was Scooby-Doo.

"Rorry." he said

"All Right, Cut!" Demanded Mace "A dog tripped the camera man!"

"There ya are, Scoob!" said Shaggy

"That's Scooby-Doo! He's with us!" said Velma, walking over to Scooby "He helps solve mysteries."

"A talking mystery solving dog. Could make a great TV Series!" said Mace "You guys know what to do, right? Interview the suspects, Investigate the scene, Track Down the Ghost. Right? Simple?"

"Ruh-huh!" said Scooby. He then changed his mind "Ruh-uh!"

"We're on it, Mr. Middlemost! Come on, Gang! Let's get this mystery solved!" said Fred

The Ghost Scene Investigators walked to Mystery Inc.

"Listen, Fred. If you friends are really fans, Then You'll Stay out of our way and so we can do our thing." said Scott

"Huh?" said Fred

"We don't want your slipshod methods and shenanigans interfering with our serious investigation." said Lorelei

"Slipshod?" said Daphne

"Like, What's a shenanigan?" said Shaggy "I'll take one with mustard and chocolate sauce!"

"Dude. I'll totally send you a dictionary when this is finished." said Monty

"Dictionary?" said Shaggy

The Ghost Scene Investigators walked away. Scooby rejoined his friends.

"And there so you have folks! The team Mystery Inc. and GSI are off! This is going to be great TV!" said Mace

"Jeepers! The Ghost Scene Investigators don't seem very happy that we're here." said Daphne

"Don't worry, Daphne. Once we start working together, We'll all get along. Come on, Gang! We've got a mystery to solve." said Fred


End file.
